


After all this time, finally with you.

by Kris_lazycat



Series: Etrian Odyssey modern au [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 | Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fafnir looks scary but is actually nice, Friendship, I hope, M/M, Raquna ships it, Ricky is a tsundere, They don't know it's love yet, aged up Quona and Abigail, arthur is pining, both of them are engineery nerds, whilesome siblings dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Flavio was adopted when he was 8, and ever since Fafnir was left behind at the orphanage, he hasn't seen him. A twist of fate brings them together once again, and thus, their friendship picks up from where it had left off years ago.
Relationships: Fafnir Knight/Flavio, Frederica Irving/Arthur Charles, Highlander/Simon Yorke
Series: Etrian Odyssey modern au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	After all this time, finally with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally live for high-school/college au's
> 
> Tags will be added as I decide where the heck I wanna go with this story, enjoy uwu

Flavio's face instantly lit up, and he jumped to his feet, "for real!?"

His parents looked startled, but their faces quickly melted into fond smiles at the boy's antics. His mom nodded wordlessly, while his mother stifled a giggle in her palm, and he felt he could fly! He would attend the same high school as Fafnir, he could see his friend after 7 years of being separated! They had not been able to stay in touch after Flavio had been adopted, but now he would be able to meet him again!

Given that Fafnir remembered him. The thought that his friend might have forgotten about him while Flavio had thought of him through the years made him sag a little, but _it can't be,_ right?

He shook his head. Even if he had forgotten, Flavio would just have to remind him. He was sure they could fall back into place like they used to all those years prior, when they would do everything together. Surely. He had to believe in Fafnir, like always.

His mom's brown hair bounced, and she put on her best "costumer smile", one worthy of the businesswoman she was, "you should prepare for tomorrow then. You don't want to leave a bad second impression on him, do you?"

"Allright!!" Flavio darted up the stairs without so much as another word. He would spend at least 30 minutes deciding what to wear, and he'd probably end up settling for the same green hoodie and brown cargo pants he always wore. Meanwhile, the two women still sat on the couch. The shorter one, pink hair in two loose, low ponytails, smiled at her wife, a playful glint to her eyes.

"He reminds me so much of you."

Her wife's professional facade crumbled immediately, leaving only a blush in it's wake. She nudged at the other unamused in retaliation, "Quona, stop bullying me!"

Quona simply giggled. For such a quiet girl, she'd grown into quite the tease, much to her wife's disdress. She tucked a brown strand of hair behind her beloved's ear, not looking apologetic in the slightest as she spoke.

"Sorry Abigail. Won't do it again."

Abigail knew she was lying, but said nothing. That was the woman she'd married, she wouldn't have things any other way.

-  
-  
-

Flavio was just about _vibrating_ in his seat, his feet tapped impatiently on the floor as he waited for the class to end. History wasn't his strong suit, but that wasn't the reason he had to restrain himself from bolting from his seat, the reason was that it'd been two weeks and he still-

"God, will you please stop that!?"

Flavio turned around, startled by the whisper. To have spoken was a girl sitting to his right, long red hair, a small braid decorating them. The attempt at being cuter clashed against her masculine sports jacket. She was looking at him with narrowed eyes and an annoyied frown tugging at her lips. Flavio's brain registered her comment after a second, and he put his hand on his knee to physically stop it from going up down, and he apologized sheepisly. The girl's expression unwound, and she went back to looking at the teacher wordlessly. Her hand was scribbling casually on her notebook without her paying attention.

-

He'd somehow ended up next to the girl at dinner, too. She was sitting with a silver-haired upperclassman, and a brown haired student with his hair full of braids, and the free strands sticking in every direction. He'd heard said guy talk to the other about how he thought his little sister - Rick or Kei or something like that - was being hit on by a kid a year younger than her. Flavio briefly wondered if all siblings were like that. The silver haired boy - Simon - pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke calmly, "it should be fine. Frederica is just one year younger than you. I suppose she is at that age where it is normal to start getting wooed by some of her peers."

"Still," the other was about to continue when the red haired girl chimed in.

"I think the lil' guy must have guts! Wooing someone older than you? Most boys would just settle for annoying her."

The brunette scowled at her comment, "well, he _is_ annoying her. He just keeps telling her facts about mechanic engineery and complicated formulas. Some of the things he told her are so advanced that even we haven't studied yet!"

"Actually, I believe some would require a study of ingeenery to know. The one you would acquire by applying for a major."

Simon intervened yet again, and the brunette pointed at him with his arms in a flamboyant manner, as if proving a point. The girl cackled, slamming a hand against the table in the process and making Flavio flinch. He felt so out of place, it was jarring.

"I thought your sister was a closeted engineery nerd too? Thought, damn Rei, your future brother-in-law is pretty smart, ay?" Rei made an undignified sound at that and Simon smirked.

"Don't. Even. Joke about that." he crossed his arms offended, as his two other friends laughed.

The girl then turned to Flavio, putting her elbow on his shoulder, still smiling, "ehy, what're you so quiet for, ay?"

"U-um," _smart answer Flavio_  
"I don't... really have anything to say?" He tried, but didn't sound convincing even to his own ears. He didn't even know why he was there to begin with, for God's sake! Simon stared him down like he'd just noticed his presence.

"By the way, Raquna. I've been wondering: who is this?"

Raquna looked taken off; she shifted her gaze from her friend to Flavio, opened her mouth to speak, the closed it with a pensive frown. She looked at him again, as if looking for an answer herself.

"Huh. That's a good question."

Silence descended betweem them, and Rei broke it by stating the obvious, "you are the one who dragged him over to our table."

Raquna smiled embarassed, and turned to the boy with a ponytail once again, "um, so. I'm Raquna Sheldon. I... don't think I've introduced myself, actually," a slapping sound could be heard, and Flavio turned to see Simon had his hand pressed over his face in exhasperation, feeling he found himself sharing at the moment. Looking back at Raquna, and seeing her already staring, made him feel sheepish, and he put his hand on his neck before answering.

"I'm flavio. From the 10th grade." Raquna smiled then, not as awnkward as before.

"Oh, me too!" _yes,_ he thought _I have met you during one of our shared classes,_ but he keot that thought for himself. The other two also went about doing their presentations.

"I'm Leberecht Irving, Rei for short. 11th grade"

"Simon Yorke. 12th grade."

A sophomore, a junior and a senior. An interesting group, to be sure, and Flavio wasn't sure if he could fit in. Raquna made a face as if she'd remembered something and spoke with curiousity.

"Say, what'd got you do fidgety during History? Mr. Bertrand's lectures are pretty funny, compared to the others." Ah right, he'd almost forgotten.

"I-it wasn't about the lesson. It's just...." he struggled to find the words with three pair of eyes focusing on him, "you could say I was just restless... truth is, I'm looking for someone."

"Ohhh, now I'm hooked. What's this about?" Flavio felt embarassed and didn't know why. The junior came to his aid.

"Ignore her, you don't have to say anything" Raquna pouted at him at that. Simon leaned forward slightly to pinch in.

"Still, if you wish to tell us, we could help you looking. I'm assuming - correct me if I am mistaken - that the person you speak of attends this school."

Flavio though for a moment, trying to decide how to best explain what he was exactly going through. He decided to start from the beginning: he was an orphan, he'd met this person at the orphanage and had been his closest friend for as long as he could remember. Then he'd been adopted, and they failed to keep in touch, and two weeks ago, Flavio had found out they would both attend Lagaard high school as sophomores, and wanted to meet him again.

"Aww, that's sweet!" Raquna's comment caused him to blush, but he just nodded. Rei smiled, then spoke, "so, what's his name?"

"Fafnir."

Simon's eyebrows shot up - it looked comical - and Raquna gasped, before she started giggling like a mad woman. Rei was looking at the boy next to him with a surprised smirk, and Flavio was confused.

"What?"

Simon fixed his glasses on his nose and cleared his throat, "I did not expect you to be _that_ Flavio."

"What? Wait, do you know Fafnir?"

Raquna and Rei smirked, turning then to a flabbergastered Flavio.

"Fafnir is Simon's little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuuunn! I totally did not just made some people siblings to avoid having to make up surnames. Nope. Not at all. Tbh, the idea of Simon having as little brother the stoic yet snarky asshole that is Fafnir entered my brain and avoided to leave, and I was happy to comply.
> 
> I'm actually writing this while half asleep because taking meds always makes me sleepy, but I hope it's enjoyable!


End file.
